Amour, amourette, et reinette
by Veervanspel
Summary: L'amour c'est la vie, mais on meurt bien souvent par amour. Un unique chapitre pour une unique histoire.


Titre : Amourette, amour, reinette

Chapitre : One-Shot, death-fic

Etat [FINIT

Publiée la première fois le : 23 décembre 2006

Recorrigé, heureusement, depuis.

Avertissement 1 : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont © RTL / NHK / Antenne 2 et © Gwenaël Longo.Yoshihara, issus de la série **Les mystérieuses cités d'or.** Sous simple demande de l'auteur, je retire cet fic. Je ne touche aucune sommes d'argent pour l'écrire, et n'autorise pas la publication sans me poser la question.

**Avertissement 2 : **[Romance

Pour ma petite Sœur Sarah.

Autre : Souvenez-vous, ça passait à la télévision …. Mais oui, mais oui. Moi, je ne m'en souviens pas.

**Amourette, amour et Reinette**

(Petit One-Shot)

- 1 -

Au milieu des marguerites, Zia sent les fleurs. C'est une belle jeune fille de dix-sept ans, avec de longs cheveux noirs de jais, de grands yeux rieurs de corbeaux. Sa peau est bronzée comme l'écorce des arbres, et elle s'habille avec simplicité. Seule la petite couronne dorée sur ses cheveux brillent de l'or de son pays. Zia est heureuse. Elle est heureuse et amoureuse. Ce soir, l'amourette, deviendra l'amour.

Les rochers des montagnes sont aussi grands que ceux des plages, mais sur ceux de la plage, il n'y a pas un jeune homme à la peau couleur de miel. Brun comme du chocolat, aux yeux sombres plein de curiosité, il prépare son mariage. Un mariage où il n'y aura comme témoin, que les étoiles, la lune. Le soleil. Les animaux de la forêt, et les insectes dans l'herbe. Ce soir, l'amourette, deviendra l'amour.

Et ils diront : je t'aime. Et ils se diront : je t'aime. Et ils s'aimeront pour toujours unis par les plantes, les animaux, et les astres.

Dansant sur l'herbe, Zia voit une grenouille passée. C'est une reinette, elle le sait. Une reinette verte comme l'herbe, les feuilles des arbres. Verte, mais il ne faut pas y toucher. Alors Zia la laisse passer, avec une petite révérence, elle danse. Elle aime. Et elle est heureuse. Une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, dont le cœur s'envole au nom de celui qu'elle aime. La vieillesse ne la touche pas encore. La mort, elle ne la voit pas encore. Et avec elle, l'amour rime avec toujours.

Il est immobile. Esteban voit Zia danser et ses yeux sombres suivrent émerveillé cette beauté qui est sienne. Il est jeune, lui aussi. Dix-sept ans, dix-huit bientôt. Un enfant. Un enfant qui sourit. Un enfant qui aime, dont le cœur bat, dont les yeux brillent d'amour pour la belle Zia. Pour lui, l'amour rime avec toujours. Et pour lui, elle rime avec amour. Alors ils s'aiment.

Et la grenouille, la petite reinette, soupire : ils s'aiment. Mais la vie n'aime pas ceux qui sont trop heureux. Mais la vie, est parfois bien cruelle.

Le soleil commence à descendre, et Zia cesse de tournoyer, essoufflée. Avec sa petite main, elle prend des fleurs blanches. Elle fait une couronne blanche, pour ses cheveux noirs. Avec sa fine et halée petite main, elle dit bonjour à une coccinelle qui étend ses ailes. Et en riant, elle la regarde s'envoler vers père soleil. Vers mère soleil. Vers le souvenir de sa vie d'avant, ce soir, elle serra femme. Ce soir, elle serra la femme d'Esteban, et sans interdit, sans règle, elle s'offrira à lui.

Il a cessé de la regarder pour fixer l'astre du jour descendre de sa toile et rougir. Rougir comme les joues de Zia quand Esteban lui a demandé sa main. Comme le feu de l'amour de leurs deux cœurs. Rouge comme les fleurs rouges autour de Zia, les fleurs qu'elle mélange maintenant aux autres blanches. Songeur, Esteban l'est. Ce soir il serra un homme. Un mari, un époux. Ce soir, il deviendra un homme. Il serra peut-être maladroit, mais ils auront le temps, de s'aimer, de se découvrir.

La grenouille croasse. Le soleil descends, et le ciel devient si rouge, comme le sang d'innocent qu'on ferra couler. Elle le sait, la nuit est parfois cruelle avec les amourettes qui deviennent amours.

Zia relève ses longs cheveux pour les coiffer harmonieusement. Elle ne change pas de robe, elle n'en a pas besoin. Esteban l'épouse pour elle, pas pour le reste. Il l'aime ainsi, avec sa robe de peau, et ses yeux de corbeau. Et elle l'aime tel qu'il est, de miel, de sucre et d'abeille, parfois. Elle est avec lui depuis si longtemps, et maintenant, ils seront de vrais amants. Un jour, sûrement, de vrais parents. Alors, elle sera une femme comblée, et la vie l'aura gantée de bonheur.

Esteban regarde l'amour de sa vie, et il sourit. Esteban regarde la vie quand il regarde l'amour, et l'amour quand il voit la vie. Il est sage pour ses dix-sept ans, et il aime Zia comme elle est, avec ses yeux de diamants, et ses mains d'anges. Son savoir de princesse, et ses airs de déesse. Et elle l'aime comme il ait : peureux parfois, bougon à certaine occasion. Ils sont jeunes, mais ils s'aiment. C'est le principal, l'amour.

Et la reinette croasse. Elle sait elle que le soleil est en train de disparaître et que l'amour restera. Mais elle sait aussi, que sans vie, l'amour n'existe pas.

Zia a avancé au centre de la prairie, et la reinette est là. Alors l'enfant qui ne le serra plus au matin, la salue de nouveau. Zia rie entendant l'animal lui répondre, et son regard se pose sur les yeux de son amant. Aimer l'amant, et lui donner ce serment. Oui, elle l'aimera dans la vie, dans la mort. Oui, elle le comblera de tout son amour. Oui, elle le veut. Elle le voulait, et elle le voudra toujours. Puisqu'elle l'aime, elle l'aimera dans la maladie, dans la souffrance, et dans les larmes.

Le silence de la prairie englobe leurs serments, et doucement, il répète après elle. Il sourit à la reinette, Esteban, avant de fixer sa reine. Et il le murmure. Oui, il l'aimera, dans la vie, dans la mort. Oui, il lui donnera tout son cœur, tout son amour. Oui, il veut. Il la veut, et la voudra toute sa vie, et bien après. Oui, puisqu'ils s'aiment, qu'elle l'aime, qu'il l'aime, et que même si elle tombait, il serait tendre la main pour la lever. Alors ils s'aiment. Alors, ils s'aiment de tous leurs amours.

Et la reinette pleure. Croasse et pleure. Car ils s'aiment, oui. Ils s'aiment, à la vie, à la mort. Mais que la mort, est souvent plus longue que la vie.

Zia ne voit pas la grenouille pleurer, mais elle a elle-même des larmes de plaisir. Désormais, elle est mariée, là sur la prairie de leurs enfances. Désormais, l'Espagne, l'Amérique, les Indes, et l'or peuvent se broyer. Elle, elle est mariée et l'amour peut bien l'emporter, puisque le bateau est celui où elle a toujours été avec Esteban. Fille des étoiles, des lunes, du soleil. Elle peut bien voir tomber la pluie, puisqu'elle l'aime. Esteban est son ami. Esteban est son cœur, son mari. Et elle est sa femme. Son épouse, sa vie. 

La moitié de sa vie, il lui donne, l'autre moitié, il lui offre. Esteban l'embrasse tendrement, retenant ses larmes de joie. La vie a été parfois douloureuse. Ils a du se battre, elle a du se battre. Mais maintenant, rien ne pourra plus jamais leur arriver. La prochaine fois qu'ils verront Tao, ils seront devenus des hommes. Ils auront peut-être des enfants, si Zia le veut. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs, et un petit enfant, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs.

Quand a la reinette, elle se tait … Elle ne parle pas, et regarde les deux corps s'épouser, l'enfant être créé.

A l'endroit où ils se sont unis, ils construisent une maison. Un mois. Zia est fatiguée parfois, mais l'amour permet tout. Et parfois, même, elle se demande si elle a vraiment le droit d'être aussi heureuse. Elle a prit la grenouille, témoin de leur amour, et a posé la reinette dans un petit étang. Souvent l'animal est là, devant leur porte, et Zia en ri. Elle ri de la reinette, et pense à ses amourettes. A l'époque, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait, mais elle ne savait pas que se serait à jamais.

Le second mois est passé, et il finit la maison. Parfois Esteban est un peu triste. Pour son ami Tao qui vit seul sur son île. Pour son père qu'il ne retrouvera jamais. Est-ce que ça à de l'importance ? Non. Un jour, il aura une fille. Un fils. Et il vivra avec eux, et sa femme. Car elle l'aime, il est fou de l'aimer au point de ne pas voir le temps passer. Ils se sont unis ici, et pour eux, ici c'est le paradis. Mais la mer, lui manque, et il sait qu'ils repartiront. Quand les enfants seront grands.

La grenouille veut leur dire de ne pas s'attarder. Qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester. Trois mois sont passés, et la grenouille croasse.

Deux mois sont encore passés. Six mois, le ventre est rond. Elle reste assise, les mains sur son ventre, ou dans les siennes. Il reste le plus souvent auprès d'elle. Il dit qu'elle est belle enceinte, elle dit que c'est un menteur. Zia pourtant s'aime ainsi. Elle porte le fruit de son amour, l'enfant d'un prince, le petit fils du grand prêtre. L'héritier du peuple incas, et elle supplie ses dieux, le soleil, la lune, les étoiles, et la petite reinette de prendre soin de son enfant. De son diamant. 

Huit mois c'est bien assez, Esteban est souvent inquiet. Elle reste allongée, mais tout va bien. Il cuisine pour elle, et fait le ménage. Elle ri : avec le tablier, il est si mignon. Il rougit, et elle ri un peu plus. Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils s'aiment. Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils sont adorables, et incroyables, mais cependant, ils sont aussi, très simples. Très beaux. Si jeunes, si graciles, et fragiles.

Et deux mois passent, et la grenouille crasse. La reinette sautille, et voit l'enfant. Pressez le pas, dit-elle. Partez, dit-elle. Mais rien n'y fait, le couple s'aime.

Un an passe. Zia lui apprend à grandir et à marcher, elle le trouve mignon, son fils. Parfois, elle est amusée d'entendre des bruits étranges. Quand il dit ses premiers mots, elle croit tomber du ciel pour un nouveau paradis. Et elle l'aime toujours ! Ceux qui disent que l'amour n'ait pas éternel, on tord. Ils sont jaloux. Car elle est heureuse. Son fils aussi. Son mari, l'est certainement.

Oui, il l'est. Son cœur appartient à Zia, et il a du en faire un second, car son fils il l'aime aussi. C'est son enfant. Au premier pas, il fut choqué et stupéfié de bonheur. Au premier papa, son cœur explosa et alla à mille à l'heure. Mais il n'oublie pas de passer avec Zia. Elle est tellement belle maintenant, une vraie femme. Et parfois, ils se disputent, pour mieux s'aimer à la fin.

Et la grenouille pleure encore, car la fin vient si rapidement. La reinette, qui vit les amourettes, et les amours, les supplie : partez, partez, partez. Mais elle est muette de mots.

L'été est de nouveau passée, et l'espoir aussi. Allongé dans l'herbe, elle est si belle. Ses cheveux noirs volant avec le vent, ses yeux fermés et sa robe blanche. On dirait qu'elle dort, qu'elle rêve. On dirait qu'elle vit, encore. Mais la mort est là, déjà. Ses yeux fermés, se sont voilés. Et son cœur bouillant se transforme en sang. Car, les conquistadors sont venus trouvés de l'or. Car cette enfant de vingt ans n'avait que la valeur d'une nuit de violence et de sang. 

La blessure, la douleur, il s'est battu. Mais un homme contre cent, ne peut rien. Un homme de sang. Il est là, les yeux fermés. On pourrait le croire mort, mais il dort. Il n'aura bientôt plus de vie, elle partit, petit à petit, sur le fil rouge de la vie. Et les étoiles, la lune, le soleil s'éteigne. Et la nuit est une vraie nuit noire, car les enfants du soleil sont morts. Un enfant de vingt hommes, un homme amant.

La reinette ne pleure plus, elle fixe l'enfant assit sur le sol. Dans chacune de ses mains, un médaillon, un sourire sur le visage, il fait signe à la grenouille de se taire.  
Papa et maman dorment. C'est si sombre, si sombre que la nuit fait chavirer les bateaux. Alors, un conquistador prend l'enfant dans ses bras, l'enfant sourit, et la nuit luie.

Alors la grenouille pleure, et Mendoza pleure aussi. Les enfants de la vie sont morts, mais leur enfant est en vie.

Et Mendoza sort son épée, les larmes dans ses yeux ont coulé. Il tranche le corps de la reinette, et serre l'enfant dans ses bras. L'histoire se termine là.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FIN**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Il n'y aura pas de personnages de fin, juste une fin des personnages. L'amour est souvent une folie qui conduit à la mort, mais on a tord de se priver de folie.


End file.
